


Permanence

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Body Modification, Bottom Stephen Strange, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Restraints, Self Confidence, Sex Is Fun, Sub Stephen Strange, Tenderness, Top Tony Stark, little bit of role play, mentions of:, tiniest mention of pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen's piercing has finally healed enough so that he and Tony can have fun with it and each other.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> The very explicit sequel to [Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754443), featuring the nipple piercing mentioned in that fic, along with a ton of other kinks. *points upwards to the tags* Please read them; I've (over) tagged everything that's featured here to avoid unpleasant surprises and to entice readers. There are also some notes at the end I felt were important to include. Since this is me writing you can be assured that this is porn with lots of emotion and tenderness. Enjoy!
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Dom & Sub_

Tony couldn't stop staring. _Mine_ , was all his formidable brain could produce while reaching out to touch Stephen's chest for the first time in far too long. The most beautiful and incredible man he'd ever laid eyes on and he'd consented to be marked this way by Tony.

With the temporary barbell removed and the permanent ring threaded through Stephen's right nipple the whole thing had taken an aura of _realness_ that hadn't been here before. The see-through plastic stud with two small silver balls on each end hadn't nearly been as noticeable as the thicker, solid platinum ring that now glinted in the low candle light of their bedroom. The way home from the studio had been sheer torture; the knowledge that some loose and thin t-shirt was the only thing keeping Tony from seeing and touching his mark on Stephen's body had almost ignited the air between them.

For the first time Tony was glad that Stephen had insisted on the latest possible appointment for the change. It would be so much better to play under the cover of the night, with the darkness outside making everything even more intimate.

"Mine," Tony whispered, the tip of his finger circling around Stephen's nipple but not touching it. Not yet. It was a little bit swollen again after the insertion of the ring and he was wary of causing pain. Metal and Stephen's body didn't have the best of relationships and Tony was once again overwhelmed that Stephen had granted him this request, made at the height of passion during their first night together. So many months ago now and sometimes it still felt as if it had been just a few days.

"It's okay." Stephen took his hand, guided it right over his pierced nipple and pushed down until Tony could feel the ring pressed against his palm. "It doesn't hurt."

Since Stephen had also claimed that it didn't hurt when the actual needle had been pushed through his flesh Tony didn't believe him. The sight of Stephen holding himself completely still, eyes half-closed, breathing shallow but steady, trembling hand resting relaxed in Tony's steady one, as first the needle and then the barbell had been inserted had been one of the most awe-inspiring sights of Tony's life.

It had also been fresh fuel for his fantasies. There were so many places that could be pierced after all and Stephen had looked so serene and beautiful as he surrendered himself into the piercer's tender mercies. It had made Tony think about more piercings, as well as restraints and some things better kept to himself. Stephen had been completely out of it for the rest of the day but by mutual agreement they'd never spoken about how he'd reacted that day. Tony had made sure to convey his appreciation and worship in other, wordless, ways and shoved the other fantasies into a locked box, never to be opened again.

_Stop._ This might only be the start but he wanted to savor the moment and not dream of future possibilities and unrealistic fantasies when he had Stephen right in front of him. This time, the reaction hadn't been quite as extreme but Stephen's pupils where blown and the way he leaned into Tony's touch spoke its own language.

Stephen leaned forwards until all of his weight rested against Tony's hand and the ring between them. He didn't flinch and his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Take me to bed." The words were half demand and half plea. "Play with it. _Me._ Touch it, pull it, do whatever you want with me."

Here it was, the invitation he'd been waiting for after weeks of avoiding that area in fear of causing pain and complications. "With pleasure," he purred, making sure to drop his voice as deep as possible. While he couldn't go as deep as Stephen it could still get great reactions.

The bed was just a couple of steps behind Stephen and Tony pushed him backwards and onto it the moment Stephen's knees had hit the edge. He noticed with please how Stephen trusted him and didn't even try to catch himself with his hands.

"Do you want me on my back? Or on my knees so you can take me from behind while playing with this?" Stephen asked, lazily blinking up at him. His right hand crept up but Tony caught it before he could start playing with the ring.

"Oh no. Hands off. Tonight, this is just for me. You'll get your turn. Eventually."

Stephen smiled at that but let his hand fall onto the bed again. "I always am. Yours to command, to take, to possess. I thought you knew that."

The casual reminder that Stephen chose to surrender to him over and over again was as breathtaking as always.

"On your back," he decided, like most of the time. It was either an order or falling apart in awe. "I want to see it while I fuck you senseless."

Another of those beautiful, infuriating smiles. "Your wish is my command." Stephen stretched slowly to show off his perfect body before he parted his legs and raised his hips just enough to allow Tony to slide off his underwear while his hands rested on the bed. They'd learned the hard way that it was better to leave the undressing to Tony or the mood was ruined for the rest of the day. The way Stephen's insanely defined muscles, accentuated by the metal and lightning, moved was mesmerizing.

"So beautiful," Tony breathed and delighted in the slight blush the compliment brought to Stephen's face. His erection jumped at the words and Tony grinned. He touched the tip with his finger and played with the pre-cum already gathered, very careful to not overstimulate Stephen. He licked his finger clean while watching Stephen's reaction like a hawk.

"Less talk more fucking," Stephen growled. The sound went directly to Tony's own, long neglected cock.

Tony was ready when he pushed his hips upwards and caught him in a tight grip. "Shh. Don't be greedy, baby," he chided. "You'll get fucked soon enough, don't worry. Just let me appreciate the sight for a moment."

"You've had weeks of staring at my chest," Stephen grumbled but he relaxed somewhat and settled back onto the bed.

"Not with the ring in it," Tony countered. He let go of Stephen's left hip and let his hand wander towards his opening. He pushed in with just the tip of his index finger. Stephen took it easily and with a groan but Tony shook his head with a disappointed sigh. "So tight," he murmured. "I fear you'll need lots of preparation before I can take you." Invitation to play issued.

Stephen groaned at that but his eyes betrayed his amusement. Invitation accepted. "Your fault for not taking me often enough," he gave back breathlessly, playing up his non-existent shyness without shame. The blush was real enough though and Tony loved that some harmless fooling around could produce such a genuine response.

"Hmm," Tony mused. "If that's the case I'll have to start plugging you up after I'm finished with you. Keep you nice and open for the next time." Stephen shivered at that and the movement made the light glint off the piercing in a very distracting way.

"Yes," he continued after a moment of silent staring, sliding out of Stephen and flicking the ring just the tiniest bit. A wide-eyed stare and a moan were the response he got. Perfect. "I'll do that." He had no intention of doing so and they both knew it. "The next time I want to fuck you I'll just have to take it out and slide right into you. No prep needed."

Another shiver, followed by a moan, quickly smothered by Stephen biting his lip. "I don't want anything but you inside of me," he forced out. A blatant lie, since Stephen's body had become acquainted with quite a few different toys over the last few months. But if this was the way he wanted it to go tonight… "You could just fuck me more often, you know? Keep me open that way."

Tony grinned. "Too bad. I like the idea of plugging you up. Keep my come inside of you, keep you ready to fuck whenever and wherever I want you… Maybe I'll just bend you over the couch the moment I come home and have my way with you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Be ready for me whenever I want you."

Some sound that might have been intended as a snort but became some weird mixture of groan and moan instead. "I'm not your fucktoy." Stephen didn't even try to sound convincing now and Tony laughed at the obvious eagerness and bent down to whisper directly into his ear.

"But you are. You even said so yourself, remember? I'm just taking what you're offering." For the first time this evening he kissed Stephen. What was intended as a short kiss to convey control soon became long and drawn-out. "You okay?" Tony asked softly. They hadn't really talked like that ever before.

Stephen smiled at that, contented like a cat. "Yes," he answered truthfully, knowing that Tony required an actual answer right now. "I'll be even better with your dick inside of me." He raised his head to press a quick kiss against Tony's lips. "But I have no problem with your fingers first."

Stephen loved getting fingered, almost as much as Tony loved doing it. The desperate need to fuck, almost overbearing not too long ago, had faded into an almost pleasant haze. Tony wanted to bury himself in Stephen's body, yes, but he could still wait a little bit longer. Stephen was just as hard as Tony, but his desperation had faded a bit as well.

Tony traced the ring once again, raising gooseflesh on Stephen's chest. It would not always be quite this sensitive, he knew, and vowed to make the most out of it for as long as he could.

He let go of the piercing with some regret and grabbed the waiting lube. He warmed it up between his fingers - one instance of Stephen yelping and almost vaulting off the bed had been enough, thank you very much - and slowly pushed in once again.

Stephen's breath caught, just as always when he was penetrated, but his body stayed relaxed and he spread his legs a little bit further to give Tony more room to work.

"More," he requested quietly, all thoughts of their game from before gone. Tony was more than okay with that, no longer in the mood to draw it out himself. He answered by pushing a second finger in, moving and stretching carefully. No pain, not here, not ever. Not with Stephen who had to endure so much and deserved only gentleness and happiness.

"Tony." Stephen's deep voice took him out of his contemplation. It didn't take more than that.

"Sorry," he whispered and withdrew.

Stephen's eyes closed out of reflex, another of his usual reactions that Tony found so charming and hot at the same time. He breathed out slowly and pushed his pelvis up once again in a clear invitation. Tony was ready to catch him and lined up. They had this down to an art form by now and Tony slid in easily and didn't pause until he was fully inside of Stephen.

Stephen was made for him. There was no other explanation for how compatible they were, how easy sex had been between from the very beginning. Everything else in their lives might be a struggle and a constant fight to survive but they _fit_ in a way he had never before with another human being.

Stephen's incredible mind and wit, so in tune with Tony's, that gorgeous body that surrendered so easily and wonderfully to him - he was everything Tony had ever desired in a partner. Stephen took him as easily as always, gave him a moment to gather himself and then gently pushed upwards again in a wordless sign to _move_. His hands settled on Tony's hips; too light to be any sort of guidance but appreciated nonetheless.

"Fuck me, damnit," he demanded again and really who was Tony to deny _that_ voice anything?

He started with a few rather shallow, slow thrusts but then Stephen wrapped his legs around Tony's waist to draw him in even deeper. Soon every resemblance of a rhythm was abandoned and Tony just fucked Stephen as hard and fast as he could.

He just about had the presence of mind to bend down and lightly bite Stephen's pierced nipple before he came deep inside his lover's body.

Stephen's surprised gasp gave way to a shout when he too came just a few heartbeats after Tony.

"Wow," he said some undefined time later when he'd found words again. Tony was still drifting in his pleasant post-orgasm haze and only responded with a vague "hmm". He was smothering Stephen with his body, softening dick still inside, but was way too content to care as long as Stephen didn't complain. The way Stephen had crossed his arms over Tony's back made it clear that he was perfectly happy with their position.

_Words_ , he reminded himself. "Didn't hurt you?"

Stephen's left hand came to rest on the nape of his neck and began to play with his hair there. "A little bit" he confessed and pressed down to keep Tony where he was. "It will be tender for a while yet. Don't worry. It's okay."

_Fuck._ "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You know that I like a little pain mixed in with my pleasure."

Stephen liked it when it was his choice, Tony knew, but he hated inflicting it even by accident. Just like the piercing - it might have been Tony's idea but it this time had been _Stephen's_ choice to have metal put inside of his body.

"It's all about choices," he'd said and Tony, thinking about having an arc reactor shoved into his chest while being unconscious and dying and chipping himself with next-gen NFC tags by choice had known exactly what he meant.

"Choices," he murmured. "I've been thinking about that actually…" He moved at bit and they both winced when he slid out of Stephen. He quickly grabbed the waiting wet flannel, still warm thanks to magic, to give them a quick wipe-down before he forced his weary body upwards and held out a hand in invitation. "Bath?" He asked. It would already be waiting for them, he knew, courtesy of Stephen's - no, _their_ \- freaky ass magical bathroom.

Stephen offered both of his hands and in return and Tony grabbed him around the wrists to help him get up. He lost his balance for a moment but Tony was ready to catch him. It became mutual clinging to each other. They just stood there for a few moments before Tony could no longer resist temptation and let his right hand wander down Stephen's back.

"Don't you dare," Stephen growled but did nothing but yelp in surprise when Tony's fingers parted his cheeks. He even widened his stance bit to allow Tony to slip a single finger inside. "Continue like this and I'll be so fucked out I won't need a plug," he said quietly.

Tony grinned. "Sounds nice. Later maybe," he murmured back, gently catching the rim of Stephen's left ear with his teeth. "I have other plans first."

"Oh? Care to share? You just had me pierced, what else do you want?"

_So many things, darling, that I don't even know where to start._ His second nipple. His cock. A few dermal anchors to accentuate Stephen's collar bones. A temporary corset piercing for night of play and fun. And that was only the beginning of what Tony's imagination had cooked up so far.

Tony bit down carefully and smirked at how it made Stephen jump in grumpy surprise. "Who said anything about _you_ , baby? The next one to gets pierced is me. It's only fair. Something nice so that I can take you apart even better."

He could _feel_ Stephen's brain trying to reboot in an attempt to figure that one out. "Here?" he asked, taking Tony's spent and rather sensitive dick in loose hold. "You want to make me really feel it when you take me?"

"Hmm, nice idea. Maybe later. But first… bath."

He teased the rim of Stephen's ear with his tongue for a moment before he stepped back to guide them both towards the bathroom.

They ended up in their usual position with Stephen cradled safely in Tony's arms. Tony had one hand low on Stephen's belly, almost cupping his cock, while the other played with the piercing. Stephen was playing aimlessly in the warm water with his fingers in an effort to loosen their stiffness. As always it broke Tony's heart to see what had become of the once so graceful and steady hands. He'd never known Stephen healthy but he could imagine his hands dance over a piano or perform the most intricate and delicate of surgeries.

_Stop it._ _Enjoy what you have._

He once again teased Stephen's ear with his tongue and watched as Stephen shivered despite the warmth and his nipples perked up. It was lovely to see, especially the pierced one was standing up nicely. Stephen was so beautifully responsive to tender caresses; it was always a special treat to see his body react to pleasure.

They both were too tired and pleasantly sore for more conversation but was sure that Stephen's busy mind was still trying to figure it out.

Maybe he would. Maybe not. Tony had faith in him since it was inspired by an offhand comment of Stephen's. No matter, Tony was determined to take his lover apart piece by piece with only a blowjob in a few weeks' time. He had full confidence that his formidable skills, combined with the tongue piercing he had scheduled for next week, would be up for the task.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as clear as possible in the story itself but I think this is the place for an important note:
> 
>   * Only get piercings done by a professional and only when you want it for yourself. (Tony took Stephen to a piercing studio after Stephen came back to the topic by himself. It might have been initially Tony's idea but it was Stephen's choice to get it done.)
>   * Piercing take weeks to months to heal properly and changing of the jewelry will aggravate it again. Be gentle with it and yourself. This is fanfic, not reality. Also, magic. *handwaves*
>   * A lot of the things Tony fantasizes about will stay exactly that - fantasies, even in universe. Just because something is hot in fiction doesn't mean it should be done in real life. Real life of superheroes inside a fictional world. Whatever. You know what I mean.
> 

> 
> Piercings are fun but also a responsibility. Thank you for reading all of this. 🤍
> 
> Special thanks to @atypicalsnowman for the idea of Tony getting a tongue piercing. They'll have a lot of fun with that one as soon as it's healed.


End file.
